Beauty and the Beast: Mass Effect Spinoff
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: Grunt finds himself on Earth in the human year 2055, but can't remember how he got there. He is aided by a four human teenagers, and ends up falling for one. What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you guys sure about this?" Kassidy asked.

"Yeah I want to know what that was," Jake said.

"Come on don't be baby," Brady said.

"Yeah baby girl," Nathan said.

Kassidy huffed, her blonde bangs shuffled with her chest. Her hazel green eyes kind and soft. She was athletic muscular. She wore a purple shirt and black basketball shorts. Her blonde hair in a fishtail braid. She was beautiful, but different. She wasn't like any other girl her age. She had been taking self-defense, gun training and every sport she could do at a time.

Her brothers were the same way. Brady was the oldest, he was seventeen and stood at 6'2, Nathan was the second oldest he was sixteen and stood at 6ft and Kassidy was the youngest she was fifteen and stood at 5'9. Jake stood at 6'1 and was sixteen, unlike the three siblings her had brown hair and brown eyes, he was their cousin.

"Have you watched horror movies, the people who are most curious about the flash in the dark forest die first," Kassidy said.

They were staying at Jacob's father's mansion. The siblings parents had died in a car crash before the school year started. Their uncle was often gone on business trips, and when he was there he just spent it up in his study. For the next month he was in Europe.

"Then you can stay in the dark house alone," Brady said.

"Fine," Kassidy said. "Let's go."

Everyone got out their IPhones and turned on the flashlight and they ventured into the dark forest. Kassidy was in the back of the pack, when she spotted something, that the boys overlooked. She saw something faintly glowing in the distance.

"Guys," Kassidy said. "This way."

The boys turned and followed her to where a crater was.

"What happened here?" Brady asked.

"Look at that," Nathan said.

Nathan pointed his flashlight in the middle of the crater and they saw some sort of creature in the middle. It was massive and wore silver armor. Kassidy noticed that the creature was oozing orang blood.

"It's hurt," she said.

"Kassidy don't go down there, we don't what it is!" Brady called.

Kassidy ignored her brother and went to the creature. As she got closer she realized just how massive it really was. It stood at least 6'5 and was extremely muscular. She rolled it on its back and was stunned by the face. Its forehead had grey plating and a little on its chin. Its skin was a shade of orange. She went to touch its face, when a large three fingered hand grabbed her wrist. Its blue eyes shot open.

"Who are you, where am I?" it asked, it's voice deep and serious.

"My name's Kassidy Schmidt, you're in Mackay, Idaho," Kassidy answered.

"What planet?" Grunt asked.

"Earth," Kassidy answered.

"What's the time?" he asked.

"3:22 a.m. July 10, 2055," Kassidy answered.

"You're lying it's 2186 for humans," he answered.

"No, I'm not lying I swear, look at my phone," Kassidy said giving him her phone.

It looked down at the phone puzzled.

"Let me see your Omni-Tool," it said.

"What's an Omni-Tool?" Kassidy asked.

His eyes widened, she was telling the truth. It was 2055 and he was on Earth.

"What's your name?" Kassidy asked. "Are you a boy or a girl? What are you?"

"My name is Urdnot Grunt, I am a male Krogan," he answered.

"Do you know how you got here?" she asked.

"I…I can't remember…only a flash of blue," Grunt said.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rock hitting his forehead. He looked at three human boys standing at the top of the crater.

"Let my little sister go!" Brady yelled.

"Hold on Kassidy!" Nathan said.

They came storming down the hill and Grunt growled.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," Grunt said.

"No Urdnot Grunt, please don't hurt them," Kassidy said.

"Why not?" Grunt asked.

"They're just protecting me, they don't mean any harm," Kassidy said.

Grunt then let her wrist go, and Kassidy turned.

"Nate, Brady it's alright," she said. "He's not hurting me."

"He?" Brady asked.

"Brady, Nathan, I'd like you to meet Urdnot Grunt, he's a male Krogan," Kassidy said. "We have to help him."

"I don't need your help," Grunt said.

"Urdnot Grunt, you are from the future and another planet, I suggest you let a human from this time help you," Kassidy said sternly.

Grunt backed down, she was right.

"Now, let's get you back to the house, and get you patched up," Kassidy said.

"You can't be serious," Nathan said. "We can't bring him back to the mansion."

"I'm bringing him back, with or without your permission," Kassidy said.

"He's not a pet," Brady said. "He's a dangerous being."

"I can handle dangerous," Kassidy said.

"Kassidy taking care of him won't bring them back," Brady said.

"I know, but we can't leave him," Kassidy said. "Come on Urdnot Grunt."

Grunt got up and felt the pain in his side, but ignored it for the sake of his image. Kassidy brought him to the mansion and smiled that the power was back on. She brought him into the kitchen, and sat him down in a stool. She saw that he was bleeding through his armor.

"Can you take your armor off?" Kassidy asked.

"I'm fine, I'll take care of it," Grunt said.

Kassidy huffed, she didn't want to fight with the Krogan. She then went up the stairs to her large room and went into her closet and grabbed a pillow and blanket. She came back down the stairs and prepared the fold out couch.

"You'll sleep here for now," Kassidy said. "Food's in the fridge, don't eat all of it."

Kassidy then went back up the stairs to her own room. She changed into some pjs and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she got up early and went downstairs, and saw Grunt sleeping on the couch. She then went into the kitchen and started to make huckleberry pancakes and bacon.

The boys came running down the stairs as usual. They were eager to eat Kassidy's delicious homemade breakfast.

"Boys save some for Urdnot Grunt," Kassidy said.

"What that thing?" Brady asked.

"Be nice," Kassidy said.

"Right," Brady said.

"He's a guest," Kassidy said.

"He doesn't belong here, we should turn him over to the authorities," Brady said.

"What so he can be locked up and experimented on?" Kassidy asked. "As long as he stays on the land he's under my protection."

"I don't need protection," Grunt said.

"If you leave this property, they'll take you away. Probably where you won't ever see the daylight again. Do you understand?" Kassidy asked. "You're lucky we're the ones who got to you first."

They then heard the doorbell.

"Nina, who's at the door?" Jake asked.

"The FBI," Nina answered.

"Who said that?" Grunt asked.

"The house V.I," Kassidy answered. "Nina."

"We have to hide Urdnot Grunt," Nathan said.

"Yeah okay," Kassidy said. "Come on Urdnot."

"Call me Grunt."

Kassidy then grabbed his wrist and led him up the stairs. She put him in her closet.

"Stay here, until I come get you," Kassidy said.

She then went back down the stairs and saw Brady talking to the FBI agents.

"Of course, feel free to check out the cater," he said.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Schmidt," the agent said. "Our investigation will only take a few hours."

"Just watch for the grizzly that lives over there," Brady said. "And try not to run over any of the fawns."

"Will do," he said.

Brady then closed the door, and looked at Kassidy.

"Your little freak brought some attention to our house," Brady said.

"It's not his fault," Kassidy said. "Nina, close all the windows."

"Right away," Nina said.

"Grunt you can come down now!" Kassidy called.

"On a first name basis are we?" Nathan asked.

Kassidy rolled her eyes, "Higher than you've ever been with someone."

"Hey which out of the two of us has had a successful relationship?" Nathan asked.

Brady then hit him in the back of the head, "Quiet, don't remind her about Jeff."

"Who's Jeff?" Jake asked.

"A boy who hurt me, and now regrets it deeply," Kassidy said.

"What'd he do?" Jake asked.

Grunt was at the top of the stairwell, he waited for her to explain. He wanted to know, and thought she might stop if he came down the stairs.

"Six months ago we were at a party, he pulled me outside and took me into the woods. He cuffed me and took off my clothes. He molested me, but before he could enter himself inside me, I broke free of the cuffs and broke his eyes socket, nose, collarbone and arm," Kassidy said. "He paid for humiliating me, and now I have more enemies to fight," a smile illuminated on her face, "and I like to fight."

She had the soul of a Krogan.

"Now I am going to take a shower, and get ready for school ," Kassidy said, and went up the stairs.

She saw Grunt and went passed him to her room.

"I know you were there for the story," Brady said. "Do you still want to stay after hearing that?"

Grunt then walked down the stairs, "She is like one of my people."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Brady said. "I'm getting ready for school."

When Kassidy was dressed and cleaned she came down stairs wearing her uniform. A full suit, that was blue and gold, and boots that were black. Her hair was in a neat bun. Grunt noticed the gold symbol of the Alliance on her chest.

"What school do you go to?" Grunt asked.

"An Alliance Academy," Nathan answered. "Kassidy studies advanced combat and biotic abilities, Brady studies combat and cyber warfare and I study combat and engineering."

"You're a biotic?" Grunt asked.

"Yes, one of the first, why?" Kassidy asked.

"They are all over in the future, even some of my people are biotics," Grunt answered.

"Kassidy actually at the top of her class in both subjects," Jacob said.

Grunt turned and looked at the male human, "Where do you go?"

"I'm home schooled," Jacob answered.

"Why?" Grunt asked.

"Well you have to be either biotic or a protégé to get into the academy these guys go to," Jacob said, "and I'm neither."

"Weak," Grunt huffed.

"You're right, he can't fight worth shit," Kassidy said.

Grunt smirked, "Insulted by a female, you should be embarrassed," he said to Jacob.

"Is that bad on-what was it- Tuchanka?" Kassidy asked.

"Females are the margin between life and extinction on Tuchanka," Grunt answered. "They are highly respected, and a fertile female has a lot of say in our way of life."

"Fertile Female?" Kassidy asked.

"Thousands of years ago there was the Krogan Rebellions, and they were put to end by the Turians and Salarians. They made the Genophage. It affects every cell in our body, and only few females are fertile," Grunt explained.

"Well that sucks," Kassidy said.

Grunt looked at her, she was the first human female that hadn't apologized to him.

"Come on boys, I have to be early, my squad has a combat sim today," Kassidy said.

"Squad?" Grunt asked.

"I lead my own squad," Kassidy answered, "Mars Squad, we're facing off against Pluto."

"We're going to die," Nathan said.

"You're Pluto!" Kassidy asked.

"I've had my ass in Pluto since day one," Nathan said.

"Oh shit, sorry Nate," Brady said. "The helmets, you can't tell who's who."

"I'm always the last one standing," Nate said.

"Is that bad?" Grunt asked.

"The rankings are by numbers of the planets, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and finally Pluto," Kassidy answered. "I'm the leader of Mars Squad, we're in fourth place."

"Okay, that's enough, we got to go," Brady said.

Kassidy waved goodbye and the three siblings left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay, so here's a nice long chapter for you.**

The brothers came back that afternoon, and said Kassidy was with a few friends.

"Who?" Jacob asked.

Grunt was annoyed, he wanted to talk to Kassidy, not these runts.

"Amelia, Natti, the usual," Nate answered.

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"Those two hot girls," Brady answered. "You know, one of them is a tall brunette, the other is a red head."

Jacob nodded, and looked at Grunt, who looked unhappy, "Something wrong big guy?"

Grunt shot him a deadly look, "No," he answered.

"Mad that Kassidy's not here?" Jacob asked.

"No," Grunt repeated, getting more pissed.

"I think this freak is warming up to our little freak," Nathan said.

"No," Grunt repeated, now even more pissed that they insulted her, but let them do it, because they were close blood.

"Yes you are, she's one of a kind," Brady said.

"Because no one wants to duplicate her," Jacob mumbled.

That sent Grunt over the edge and he charged, but he was caught by a biotic field and put him on his ass.

"Grunt, what are you doing?" he heard Kassidy ask.

"He insulted you," Grunt said.

Kassidy walked over and he got up. She smiled at him, and then turned to face Jacob. Her skin buzzing a light blue, and even Grunt felt a little bad for him.

She then grabbed Jacob by the collar and brought him outside. She threw him on ground, "Get up!" she yelled.

Jacob scrambled to his feet and Kassidy's biotics flared. She was going to beat the hell out of him, but she wasn't going to kill him.

"Time to learn that you don't let your mouth write checks your face can't cash," she said. "Get ready to fight."

"He's going to die," Brady and Nate said at the same time.

Jacob put his hands up and Kassidy lit him up. Quick strikes all over his head and chest. To finish it she kicked him across the face and he went into the dirt. Grunt watched in fascination, Wrex had said to find a strong krogan female, but he didn't know how he could compare any female krogan to Kassidy.

"You gonna talk shit about me again?" Kassidy asked.

"No ma'am," Jacob answered.

Kassidy then felt a surge of pain in her back, and went to her knees. Grunt was confused, while Brady and Nate rushed to her side.

"Damn this amp," she swore.

A look of concern came upon his face, he remembered Jack and the Commander talking about how a lot of biotics died from stress when humanity first discovered them. The amps brought them a lot of pain when they overheated them.

"Grunt could you take Kassidy to her room?" Brady asked.

Grunt walked over and picked her up in his strong arms, and carried her to her bed. He put her down and saw her sweaty, and heating up.

"What's wrong with her?" Grunt asked, as Brady came in with a shot needle full of a blue liquid.

"Her amp is a prototype. It gets overheated, and could melt her internal organs. Flip her on her back, take off her shirt and hold her down," Brady said.

Grunt did as he said. He felt the heat coming from her skin through his gloves, and Brady put the needle in a tattooed dot on her spine. Kassidy cried out in pain as Brady emptied the fluid into her spine. When he was done, Kassidy's cries stopped, and Grunt felt her body cool down.

"What is that?" Grunt asked.

"Cryo gel, it cools her down," Brady said. "Maybe we should get you a new amp, that's the fourth time this month."

"Amps take five hours of surgery to replace," Kassidy said, while she put her shirt back on.

"I know, but it's something you have to do," Brady said.

"Fine," Kassidy said.

"I'll schedule a surgery, and protocol says you can't go to school until your amp is replaced," Brady said.

"But-"

"Kass."

"Fine," Kassidy said, folding her arms.

They scheduled the surgery, and it was two months from that day. Apparently only a few doctors were available for how many biotics needed their implanted amps replaced, so Kassidy was stuck in the house.

She was sulking in her bed.

"Kass, we're leaving for school, I asked Grunt to keep an eye on you," Brady said poking his head in her bedroom.

"Okay," Kassidy said, he smiled at her gentle pouting.

He then left with Nathan, and Grunt came and visited Kassidy.

"Ah, I'm not sure how this should work," Grunt said.

"I'm not a new born, I just need you around in case my amp starts acting up," she replied, getting out of her bed. She wore a black tank top with fuzzy blue pajama bottoms. She then walked towards him, "Where's Jake?" she asked.

"He went out," Grunt answered.

"Good riddance," Kassidy commented.

She then went down the stairs and sat down on the couch, and turned on the T.V. Grunt followed her and sat on the other side. It was awkward between the two for a good half hour. Kassidy then got up and went over to the fridge and got out a coke, "You want a soda?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever," Grunt replied.

Kassidy then looked up and smiled about how mesmerized he was about the show they were watching. It was one of her favorites, a remake of an old show, 'The Walking Dead'. She went back over and handed him a soda. She then watched in amusement as his eyes never left the screen as he took a drink from the soda.

"Is it _that_ good?" she asked.

Grunt then looked at her, "What?" he asked.

"I've never seen anyone watch this show the way you do," Kassidy answered. "Even my parents never watched this show with me, they said they didn't have the stomach for it. Same with the boys."

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Dead," she answered. "It was a bad car crash. Where are your parents?"

"Don't have any," he answered. "I was tank bred, made to be the perfect krogan."

Kassidy cringed, she hated the word 'perfect'. One of her classmates died from anorexia trying to achieve the word 'perfect'. Her name was Fiona, they were squad mates, family.

"Something wrong with that?" Grunt asked.

"No it's fine, but I can't believe that you're perfect," Kassidy replied. "Not to offend you, but on Earth, that's just a matter of opinion. In reality no one is perfect, we all have a flaw or two and we live with it."

Grunt looked back at the T.V in thought. No one ever told him that his perfection was Okeer's opinion, except for this brave female human.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Grunt replied, more coldly than he should've, he gritted his teeth when he heard her reply.

"Okay," she said, a little wounded, and got up, and started to walk to the stairs.

"Wait!" Grunt called.

She turned around, and met Grunt's soft face, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…I…sorry."

Grunt was stunned by his own words, did he just apologize? He had never apologized in his life. There was something weird about Kassidy that brought out another side of him.

She smiled and went back over to the couch. After an hour or so they both started to get bored.

"Nina, have the F.B.I left?" she asked.

"Yes, they have concluded their investigation, and have left the grounds," she answered.

Kassidy smiled, "We're not just sitting around today, we're going somewhere cool."

"We?" Grunt asked.

"You are my babysitter aren't you?" she asked.

Grunt nodded, and Kassidy went up the stairs to her room. She changed into a green t-shirts and short tan shorts, over a white bikini swimsuit, with white tennis shoes. She then made a back pack, with two full water bottles and five empty ones. She put her hair up in a bun, and put expensive sunglasses on. She ran down the stairs.

"Come on Grunt," she said.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see," Kassidy replied.

Grunt nodded and got up, "Nina tell Jacob we went for a hike," Kassidy said.

They then walked out the back door, and went to a path in the woods. Grunt looked around at the strange landscape. Tuchanka didn't have forests like this, they were never this healthy. They then went up into a mountainous area. They made their way up hill, and eventually came to a hot spring. It steamed, but it did not bubble. It was perfect to take a dip in. Which was what Kassidy was thinking.

She walked to the edge of the spring and took her back pack off. She then took her shirt off, reveling her white bikini top, and looked back at Grunt, who was stiff and seemed to be blushing. She then slipped her shorts off, revealing her full bikini. She then walked into the pool and felt her tense muscles loosen.

"Get in here Grunt, it's awkward when you just stand there looking at me like you've never seen a female before," Kassidy said.

Grunt couldn't help but smile at her light insult. He then thought about it for a moment, his armor would surely rust in the water, and he couldn't have that.

"Do you mind if I?" Grunt asked.

"Sure whatever, I won't look," Kassidy said, swam over to the other side of the pool and looking at the natural stone wall.

Grunt then stripped her armor down, but left his black pants on. He then got into the pool and Kassidy turned back around. He cracked his neck as the water soothed his muscles.

"Do they have hot springs on Tuchanka?" Kassidy asked.

"Not like this," he answered. "This is amazing."

"I want to show you something," Kassidy said, and dove into the water. Grunt was concerned for a moment when she didn't immediately come back up, but when she did she was holding something. She saw over to him with one arm, and sat on the shelf beside him. She then lifted up a rock that had small gem stones imbedded in it. Grunt took it from her gently, taking care not to scratch her with his claws.

"What are those?' he asked.

"They're star garnets," she answered. "They're pretty valuable these days, but we usually leave them here. Our own little treasure chest."

Grunt then put the stone on the edge of the pool, and was startled when Kassidy grabbed his hand. She started to inspect it looking at his orange skin and claws.

"Do all Krogan have claws?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah," Grunt asked a little flustered, and trying not to look down.

Kassidy's phone in her backpack started to go off. She reached over and opened her bag. She then answered it, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Kass, it's me Hayden. Brady said your amp was acting up again, you okay?" a boy asked.

Grunt growled a little bit when heard the speaker was male.

"Yeah I'm alright I won't be in school for a while though," Kassidy answered.

"We still good to play soccer at your house tonight?" he asked.

Kassidy then looked at Grunt, "Um…I'll ask Jacob, he's a little under the weather today."

"Okay, call me and tell me what he says," Hayden said and hung up.

Kassidy then got out of the pool, and over to her backpack. She got out the empty water bottles and started to fill them up with the water.

"What are you doing?' Grunt asked.

"Taste the water," Kassidy simply replied.

Grunt the dipped his head into the water, and tasted it. He felt his taste buds explode and the fruity taste.

"Good isn't?" Kassidy asked.

"Why does it taste like that?" Grunt asked.

Kassidy shrugged, "All I know is that it does."

Grunt then got out of the water, and Kassidy faced out to the valley while he put his armor back on. They then headed back to the house.


End file.
